


Classified

by CharacteristicallyMinor



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacteristicallyMinor/pseuds/CharacteristicallyMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first meeting, like most of their lives, was classified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classified

Their first meeting, like most of their lives, was classified. They told their families that they had met at a business meeting, and that their jobs were in similar fields. That description was even almost true. Of course, the business meeting included both parties attempting to recruit the same assassin. 

Holmes and Fury allowed the relationship. It could be helpful if they decided to become allies, and if they ever became enemies... well, the women were strongly encouraged to report any information that learned from each other that was relevant to their employers' interests. 

They didn't have a chance to see each other very often. Neither SHIELD nor Mycroft Holmes gave employees very much time off. They had to make time where they could- a day here, an afternoon there, a few days occasionally. It would have been difficult to maintain a relationship in these circumstances for most people. But Maria Hill and Anthea weren't most people.


End file.
